adieu
by kage ookami51
Summary: la mesure de la perte d'une personne chere.
1. Chapter 1

Assis au bord de la cour de sa division, il se mit à penser aux points communs entre ces deux jours si spéciaux :

-Ces gouttelettes rouges à coté de ce rose, si unique en son genre.

-Ce sourire empli de joie mais, aussi, d'un peu de tristesse, sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe de douleur quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé.

-Ces grands yeux rivés sur la scène de bataille où sa place, de l'avis général, n'était pas.

Mais il songea également qu'on pouvait y voir des différences :

-A sa venue, sa vie si vide s'était remplie petit à petit, alors que maintenant, sa vie, si bien remplie, s'était vidée d'un coup.

-Son corps, bien que perpétuellement agité, le calmait par son aura chaude et douce, mais à présent, ce corps immobile, au contraire, le perturbait par sa froideur.

-Une étincelle était née dans son regard ce jour la et s'était éteinte aujourd'hui, tout comme dans son cœur à lui.

Doucement, il sortit de ses pensées, écoutant ses hommes s'entraîner. Malgré les chocs répétés des zanpakuto, une sorte de silence avait pris place. Une pensée lui vint alors.

« _Son rire et sa voix ne rempliront plus ni ces murs ni nos cœurs._ »

Il comprit alors que ce silence était celui de huit mille torrents se tarissant soudainement. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue.

« Adieu, gamine. »


	2. Chapter 2

Il était l'un des plus anciens et puissants capitaines de la Soul Society. Il avait remporté tant de combats, contre des hollows, des Arrancars et même contre son professeur, le plus puissant shinigami du Gotei 13, mais pas ce combat-ci.

Bien entendu, il s'y attendait un peu, sachant depuis des années que sa vie n'était qu'un sursis permanent, le moindre jour un jeu de pile ou face. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ainsi était la vie de chaque shinigami, il ne se trouvait donc pas le droit de se plaindre. De plus, il avait eu des amis merveilleux, de même pour ses subordonnés, il avait toujours agit selon son cœur et avait pu partir l'âme tranquille.

C'est du moins les paroles que se disait, pour se réconforter, un autre capitaine, assis à la place où il s'asseyait d'ordinaire avec son ami. Une dernière fois, il leva sa coupe de saké, non pas à sa santé, ce qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus depuis longtemps, mais au bonheur qui l'attendait.

-« Si jamais tu es encore dans le coin sous forme de fantôme, viens me faire un petit coucou. »

Alors que le vent faisait voleter son manteau rose, il entendit au milieu de la mélodie éolienne comme un rire. Un rire mêlé à une quinte de toux. Son rire à lui, son ami de toujours.

* * *

pourquoi est ce que je tue mes personnages préférés? Je me demande vraiment. je devrais avoir honte (- -'). 


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais que c'est la saint valentin et que c'est pas forcement le meilleur jour pour poster ça mais bon...

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, elle rangea les dossiers qui se trouvaient dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec son capitaine. D'ordinaire, cette activité lui plaisait assez, lui permettant même de se détendre, mais cette fois-ci, elle sentit les larmes affluer vers ses yeux. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle rangeait **ses** dossiers. Il était parti pour toujours, la laissant seule.

Ses amis avaient bien tenté de la réconforter ne serait ce qu'un peu, mais l'homme qu'elle appréciait le plus, pour ne pas dire qu'elle aimait, l'avait abandonnée, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Elle acheva son tri et le rangement qui allait avec, reposant rouleaux et autres à leurs places respectives, et alla s'asseoir quelques instants. Elle s'assit sur un petit objet, qu'elle prit dans ses mains pour l'observer, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà tant vu dans les siennes. Elle le remplit, et le portant, elle murmura :

-« Vous aviez raison, capitaine. On ne boit du saké que lorsque l'on est en vie. Après, ce sont les autres qui le boivent pour nous. »

* * *

le debut pourrait se rapporter à deux "couples", mais je pense que la fin donne une indication sur l'identité des dites-personnes. 

non, je ne lui en veux pas, meme s'il jouait deja un role dans le chap' precedent(j'ai le chic pour faire disparaitre les persos que j'aime les mieux - -' )et oui, je veux bien des reviews.


End file.
